1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to manufacturing objects using ground-based machines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for providing power to ground-based machines.
2. Background
In manufacturing products, an assembly line may be used in a manner where parts are added to form the product in a sequential manner to create a finished product more quickly. Human operators and robotic equipment may be positioned along the assembly line to perform the assembly of the product.
With ground-based machines, such as robotic equipment, power cables may be connected to the robotic equipment to provide power for performing operations in manufacturing products. Often times, these power cables may be grouped using large umbilical cords. The umbilical cords, however, take up room and may become tangled when robotic equipment is moved around. Additionally, movement of equipment may cause inconsistencies in the umbilical cords such that the umbilical cords do not provide a desired amount of power and may require maintenance.
Inductive power transfer systems may be used to remove the need for power cords for robotic equipment and other ground-based machines that may be used to manufacture products. Many of the currently available inductive power transfer systems are designed for use on assembly lines such as those used to manufacture products, such as automobiles. Robotic equipment may be positioned along the assembly line to perform operations.
Changes in the product or manufacturing process may result in the repositioning of robotic equipment along the assembly line. In some cases, the robotic equipment may move some distance along the assembly line in performing operations to manufacture the product. This type of inductive power transfer system, however, may not provide a desired amount of flexibility for manufacturing products that may not be on a traditional assembly line system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.